


A New Beginning

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Sometimes, things has to end for new beginnings.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa & Toyama Kasumi, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really written a KasuAri fic even though I absolutely love this ship a lot and it's one of my favourite ships. And I intend to contribute to the KasuAri community too!

Arisa drags her feet along the pavement as she reluctantly makes her way to school. Now that she is in her third year, things are getting much more hectic and it is always a mountain of work piling up, crushing her will slowly. Rinko has passed the baton over to her in the student council, making her even more exhausted than she already is. The Popipa members did volunteer to help her with some of her work but she politely rejected them, except for Kasumi who she has to literally shout for Kasumi to stop pestering her (she secretly likes it though). 

Arisa yawned again for the tenth time this morning as she reached the school gate. Being the student council president also means she has to arrive the earliest so she can open the student council room for the members to set up the flag-raising ceremony every morning. It not that she minds but having so much schoolwork, student council duties, and adding on band practice sometimes require Arisa to stay up until midnight. Yet the next day she has to wake up at 5 am in the morning. It is slowly taking a toll on her body and she didn't know how long she can endure this. But she makes sure she never skips band practice because that is the only time she can relax her mind and actually have some form of entertainment. Rimi may talk about her chocolate cornet obsession, Saaya may tease her all the time, Tae may act like an idiot and Kasumi may pester her constantly but this is what she loves about Popipa. The closeness and friendships she experienced ever since that day Kasumi dragged her into the crazy idea of hers of starting a band was the best thing that happened in her life. 

_It is certainly nice that I am not alone now..._

This is the thought that flashed past Arisa's mind every now and then, and after that, she will blush furiously which often ended up with one of the Popipa members teasing her. She never really share those kinds of thoughts with them because it is just too embarrassing for them to know (she wonders how Kasumi can say these kinds of things so easily all the time). 

Arisa inserted the key into the lock on the door and twists it. The door to student council room unlocks with a click and what greeted Arisa was the same old table where she and Sayo used to work together endlessly on the unending amount of paperwork, now with even more paperwork piling up. She sighs and placed her bag on the chair.

_Another busy day I guess..._

* * *

Kasumi sat on the seat of the tram as the tram traveled slowly across the street towards Hanasakigawa Girls. She kept nodding to sleep as the warm weather is slowly getting to her (not mentioning she video called with Kokoro until 3 am the night before and even Kasumi can't keep up with Kokoro's seemingly endless abundance of energy). 

_"Hey did you hear that Roselia is disbanding?"_

Kasumi shot up like a bullet. The mention of Roselia's name managed to catch her attention. 

_"What, really? That is such a shame..."_

_"Yea...they announced it this morning just now. They explained it as the members are all going towards different paths, so it will be hard for them to rehearse and perform together again due to the busy and different schedules they each have..."_

_"I guess good things always come to an end, huh?"_

_"Yea...I wonder if the other girl bands will do the same..."_

_"Probably...I mean they have to graduate someday and walk different paths...they can't stick together forever..."_

"We will never disband! Popipa will never disband!" Kasumi exclaimed agitatedly as she rushes up to the two girls talking in front of her. The girls jumped back and quickly rushes out of the tram as soon as the door opened.

Kasumi frowns, she couldn't believe anyone in Roselia would even suggest disbanding the band. She clutched her fists and her eyes burned with determination. She is going to have to talk to Yukina to find out what happened.

* * *

Yukina and Kasumi decided to meet at a cafe near the station after Kasumi ended school. After telling the news to the Popipa members during lunch, they were all equally shocked at Roselia's decision to disband. Kasumi wanted to ask them to come along to the meetup with Yukina but the Popipa members each have their own things to do that day. Arisa has student council meeting, Saaya needs to tend to the bakery, Tae has part-time work at Galaxy and Rimi has a movie date with Misaki. Although Kasumi was a bit disappointed she has to go alone, she is still determined to find out from Yukina if it is true.

"Yes. It is true. Roselia is disbanding." Yukina crossed her arm and nodded. 

"But why? Everything was going so well! I am sure you all can find free time to practice together!" Kasumi protested.

"Indeed, we do have some free time we can rehearse together. That was what we thought too, but Roselia strives to be the best. When we were still in high school, rehearsals can be scheduled regularly and we would have a very consistent rehearsal schedule. But once we graduated, the consistency is gone, we no longer have a fixed time when we will be free, it is getting even harder to coordinate our schedule together. To even have all 5 members meet together is a giant task, let alone allocating time for rehearsals. Without consistency, our quality of songs dropped drastically. We do not want to end up in the state where we perform sub-par music to our audience."

Kasumi listened quietly as she slowly processes what Yukina said. The band she once looked up to and aspire to be better than now announced themselves to be disbanded. The crushing realisation that there will never be a Roselia again hit her like a truck.

"Toyama-san, thanks for your concern but we, as Roselia, have already discussed this issue for a very long time. And although this is a tough and unfortunate decision, it is the best decision for us to make. We will hold a final live at the end of this month to commemorate this departure from Roselia and from the age of girl bands. I hope you will come and see our performance." Yukina smiled a little.

"Let us join!" Kasumi shouted.

"Eh?"

"Let Popipa join you guys on a joint live. I promise we will not disappoint!"

"This..."

"Please! Take it as a final request from me!" Kasumi clasps her hands together.

"Fine...I will discuss with the other band members and we will let you know..."

"Thank you, Yukina-senpai!"

"Call me Yukina-san, I am not your senpai anymore...haha..."

"No! You will always be my senpai! Please! Give us a chance!" Kasumi's eyes sparkled and lit up with passion.

"I will try my best..." Yukina looked away, this is exactly what she admires about Kasumi. She has an intense passion for the band and supports it with raw determination.

* * *

"Hah??!!! A joint live at the end of this month??!!!" Arisa exclaimed. 

"Yea!!! Yukina-senpai already discussed it with the rest of Roselia and they agree to have Popipa to open the live for them!" Kasumi was beaming.

"Do you know we have a mid-year test at the end of this month? Plus the countless remedial lessons for the final exam?? We can't afford to fit in another live into our schedule! Besides, we will be performing at the mid-autumn festival 2 months from now and we don't have a new song yet!!" Arisa argued.

"I mean...we can always try...we won't know if we can make it or not if we don't..." Tae rubs her chin thoughtfully.

"See O-Tae agrees with me! Besides, we have always managed to pull through with seemingly impossible tasks!!! Remember that time we performed for the shopping district?" Kasumi quickly interjected.

"Saaya, please talk some sense into her!" Arisa groaned.

"Hmm...I might be busy baking the mooncakes for the upcoming mid-autumn festival but I can try to squeeze in some time..."

"Saaya?! Not you too?!" Arisa's mouth hung wide open. The rest of Popipa all turned to Rimi.

"I am okay with the idea..." Rimi said softly.

Kasumi lets out that annoying smug grin which Arisa finds cute yet detestable at the same time, which perfectly describes her love-hate feelings for Kasumi.

"Fine..." Arisa sighs, "I will try and draw out a schedule...but Kasumi has to come up with the lyrics for our new song by this week!!!" 

"Ehhhhh??!!! I don't know if I can do-"

"Well, you have to do it!" Arisa cuts off the over-enthusiastic vocalist, "also...I need to help you with your test to make sure you're not going to flunk it..." Arisa pouts and mumbled.

"Arisaaaaaaaaa" Kasumi pounced towards Arisa and rubs her face on Arisa's.

"Help me too, Arisa!" Tae followed suit and hugged Arisa from the other side with Saaya and Rimi giggling and joining in on a group hug.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP ITTT!!!!! I GETTT IT!! LET ME GOOOOO!!!" Arisa shouted with her face steaming red.

* * *

The next few days had been even more hectic for Arisa. The increase in the number of rehearsals certainly made her even more tired. Not only her, but the entire band also seems exhausted. All except for Kasumi, who seems to enjoy every moment of it, whether is it playing and singing or doing homework with Arisa. The cycle repeats for 2 more weeks and it was finally the day of the join live. 

Popipa gathered at the dressing room, ready to go on stage. Roselia members decided to pay a visit before the live.

"Toyama-san, thank you for opening tonight's live for us. I am glad we get to perform one last time together." Yukina smiled.

"Right~? It is so wholesome we get to do this on our last live~" Lisa grinned cheerfully.

"Ehehe...we should be thanking you for giving us the chance..." Kasumi blushed a bit. The rest of Popipa gave a weak smile. The past week could have termed the "Hell Week" for them. Not only they have to practice their songs for the join live, but they also have to learn the new songs, do revision for the midterm test, and struggle to complete their respective duties.

"Ako ne, is kinda sad this is our last live but I get to play it with Popipa which made it super duper cool!"

"Y-yea...I agree with Ako-chan..." Rinko whispered.

"Yes, it is an honour to perform with Poppin Party one last time, I hope in the future we still get to exchange pointers in music." Sayo crossed her arms and nodded.

"Of course!" Kasumi readily agreed.

Just before the group leaves, Sayo could sense Arisa is burned out and seemed to be in a trance. She walked over to her and placed an arm on her shoulder, "Remember rest is important too. I learned it the hard way." Sayo gave an encouraging smile and walk out of the dressing room.

"Everyone, I am so thankful for you all for working so hard for this joint live...I really don't appreciate you all enough..." Kasumi teared up a bit.

"Well...since you are so keen to do it and it is Roselia's final live, of course, we will support it..." Arisa slumped on to the couch. She barely slept for the past few days leading up to the live. Taking a look around the room, she could see Tae strumming on her guitar, Saaya twirling her drumsticks and seemed to be daydreaming and Rimi...

Rimi was knocked out with her head lying on the table. Arisa picked her lethargic body up and walked over to the bassist. 

"Rimi, are you okay?" Arisa nudged Rimi's shoulder.

"Uehh? Arisa-chan? I-I am fine..." Rimi sits up and Arisa could see the dark circles around Rimi's eyes. 

"You haven't been sleeping well?"

"A-Ah...my sister came back from overseas to visit the family and we have been hanging out together so I did most of my homework during midnight ahaha..."

"Ah I see...are you sure you're okay to perform?" Arisa asked again.

"Yea! I am!" Rimi forced a smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kasumi hops over and hugs Arisa from the back.

"Don't keep hugging me!!" Arisa yelped as her face turned red again. 

"Eheheh...it can't be helped that I love you so much!" Kasumi hugs Arisa even tighter, which prompted a few chuckles from Rimi and Saaya.

"HAHHHH??? DON'T SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE LIKE THAT!" Arisa could feel her face was scorching hot.

"Girls, it will be your turn soon, get ready!" The live studio crew member peeked over from the door of the dressing room and told the band.

"Okie!" Kasumi carried Random Star and hopped towards the exit. The rest of Popipa followed behind her.

"Don't forget to do our cheer!" Tae reminded.

"POPIPA!! PIPOPA!! POPIPAPAPIPOPAAAAA!!!!!" The girls cheered and went on to the stage. The spotlights shine brightly on to them. 

After Kasumi did the introduction and the mc part, the band started playing their first song, Dreamers Go. 

* * *

The live went on pretty smoothly with Popipa playing their recent songs and their popular ones. Then it came to the last song. 

"We will now be playing our last song. We just want to say, we are thankful for each and every one of you here and to Roselia for giving us the chance to perform with them in their final live! We hope the best for them and their future so this song is dedicated to them! Please listen! 'Returns'!" Kasumi raised her pick and pants heavily. So does the rest of the Popipa members as sweat trickled down their forehead. The crowd cheered wildly before the lights switched off.

The spotlight turns on and focuses on Tae as she started strumming her guitar to the melody of Returns. 

> _"Umereta basho kara sukoshi hanarete_
> 
> _Honto no yume no katachi nikizuku_
> 
> _Haruka takai sora miageteta- "_

_THUD!_

Popipa stopped playing. Kasumi turned to her side to see Rimi's unconscious body on the floor, her bass still strapped on to her.

"RIMI!" Arisa shouted and rushed over to Rimi. Tae and Saaya dropped their respective equipment on the floor and rushed over too. 

"Call the ambulance!" Arisa cried out. Saaya immediately rushed backstage to get her phone. 

Kasumi stood frozen on the spot. Her eyes widen in horror as her arms dropped to her side. She didn't know how to react.

"KASUMI COME HELP US!" Arisa screamed at her as she and Tae attempt to lift Rimi's body up. Kasumi broke from her trance and quickly ran over to the pair, helping them lift Rimi up.

"Rimirin..." Kasumi mumbled.

"Let's carry her to the dressing room and wait for the ambulance!" Arisa ordered as the trio carried Rimi and disappeared behind the curtains. 

"Sorry, one of the members of Poppin Party is facing some issues. Let us welcome the main band of the event and this also their last live, Roselia!"

* * *

Rimi was sent to the hospital and luckily, after going through a thorough examination, she did not face any serious dangers. It was a combination of fatigue and malnutrition.

Arisa, Tae, and Kasumi gathered around Rimi's hospital bed. Saaya was sitting beside the bed and clutching on to Rimi's hand. All of them looked solemn, with Kasumi staring down on the floor, refusing to face Rimi.

"Oh my god, what happened?" the hospital room door swung open as Yuri rushes into the room. Saaya immediately stood up to give way to Rimi's sister. Soon, Rimi's parents also came into the room, looking extremely worried.

"We should give them some space..." Arisa said softly and the rest of Popipa agreed unanimously as they slowly walked out of the room. Arisa sat down on the benches outside the room and buried her face in her hands. She gave a huge sigh.

"Rimi told me her sister was visiting her this week and she has been spending her free time with her family, the only time she has to do her homework is during midnight..." Arisa said gravely.

The rest of Popipa looked down, all of them were downcasted. 

"It is my fault..." Kasumi broke the silence and tense atmosphere.

"Kasumi...don't..." Saaya sighs. 

"It's true...if only I didn't force you all to perform in the joint live..."

"We volunteered willingly..." Tae looked up at Kasumi.

"It is entirely my fault...if only I paid more attention to the people around me...you all were exhausted too but all I only cared about is the live..." Kasumi clenched her fists tightly, fighting back her tears.

"I think it is a little selfish trying to claim all the blame to yourself, we were all beside Rimi the entire time, we should have noticed..." Saaya retorted.

"I don't this is the time to figure out who is guilty or not, it is not going to do us any good..." Tae added in.

"Yea...we should focus on preparing our live during the mid-autumn festival...and making sure Rimi stays up to date with our rehearsals during her recovery period..." Saaya continued.

"What's the point...?" 

"Huh?" Saaya and Tae looked at Kasumi.

"What's the point of working so hard...? We are eventually going to disband...just like Roselia..." The look on Kasumi's face turned darker.

"Did you...seriously mean that...?" Arisa's grip on her skirt tightens. 

"Arisa..." Tae's brows knotted together.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY MEAN THAT?!!!" Arisa shot up from her seat, tears flowing down her face. 

"No, don't!" Saaya immediately held Arisa back, strongly holding back her tears.

"YOU FACE A SETBACK AND YOU'RE DONE?! DOES OUR FRIENDSHIP MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!" Arisa cried out as she struggled to get to Kasumi, who kept quiet. Saaya hugged Arisa tightly, refusing to let her pass. Both of them had tears flowing non stop down their cheeks.

"What do you want to do, Kasumi?" Tae asked grimly.

"..." Kasumi turned her back on the group, "I am quitting Popipa..."

Just as Kasumi is about to walk away, Arisa managed to push past Saaya and grab on to Kasumi's guitar bag. Kasumi turned around, surprised by Arisa's snatching of her guitar. Arisa took the guitar and threw it on the floor.

_Twang!_

"You don't deserve the Random Star...YOU DON'T DESERVE POPIPA!" She ran off in the opposite direction as she raised her hand to wipe her tears.

* * *

Arisa stared at the broken Random Star lying on the floor in front of her. The strings were broken and the guitar had a dent in it after being thrown on the floor by her. 

_Was I too harsh on Kasumi...? I didn't mean to-_

Arisa hugged her knees. Memories came flooding into her mind. Kasumi prying around the pawnshop, both of them braving through the rain to fix the Random Star, Kasumi losing her voice and the rest of Popipa made a decision to sing together with her, the times when she had to teach Kasumi how to do math, the random hugs Kasumi gave her, their live at Budokan...

Arisa broke down again. Her heart was hurting. She didn't mean to do that...all she wanted was for Popipa to stay together. She ruined it. She single-handedly ruined this friendship by throwing Random Star on the ground that day. And the words she said...

Arisa switched off the table lamp and covered the sheets above her head, forcing herself to sleep and escape the pain that is coursing through her body.

* * *

Arisa arrived at school the next day. Although she manages to sleep before midnight, she still felt lethargic, physically, and emotionally.

"Arisa-senpai, good morning!" One of the student council members greeted Arisa, which she only replied with a silent nod. Arisa could not focus during lessons, her mind wandered off into random places. Most of the time, she was reacting to things like a zombie, letting her instincts control her actions. She did not take notice of Kasumi at all, even though they are in the same class. She felt meaningless, everything she is doing. It was as if, her life has reverted back to how it was before she met Kasumi...boring, plain and...lonely. 

Kasumi also avoided the Popipa members. She didn't know how to face them since that day. She didn't want to be selfish anymore. She didn't want to burden them anymore. That's why the only thing she can do is to avoid them. Avoid everyone, so she doesn't have to cause any more trouble.

Kasumi picked up her bag as the final bell rings. She glanced over to her side, Arisa's table was empty. Kasumi sighs and stood up as she dragged her feet across the floor, exiting the classroom. The sounds of conversation filled the noise around her but she didn't seem to care. Kasumi exited the school gate as she walked across the park, towards the tram stop. 

"Kasumi!" A loud high pitched voice sounded behind her.

Kasumi turned around to see Kokoro hopping and skipping towards her.

"Ah, Kokoron..."

"Eh? You're missing something!"

"Huh?" Kasumi feels her pocket for her phone and wallet, "everything is here..."

"Your smile! Where did it go?" Kokoro looked left and right as if she was searching for Kasumi's smile.

"Pff..." Kasumi chuckled, this is the first time she actually smiled ever since the incident.

"Ah, you found it!" ''Kokoro grinned widely.

"Thanks, Kokoron..." Kasumi smiled a little.

"Hmm...that's still not enough! Follow me!" Kokoro dragged Kasumi along as she started running.

"K-Kokoron! Wait! Where are you bringing me?" Kasumi was dragged mercilessly by Kokoro into the horizon.

* * *

"Ah! Ka-kun!!! So nice to see you here!" Hagumi jumped up excitedly when she saw Kokoro dragged Kasumi into the orphanage. 

"Ahhhhhh another of my lovely kitten has joined us on this fleeting performance~" Kaoru raised her hand and placed it over her face.

"K-Kasumi-chan, h-hello!" Kanon raised her hand to do a small wave.

Misaki also waved to Kasumi in her Michelle costume.

"The whole of Hello, Happy World is here..." Kasumi gasped.

"That's right! We are going to help you find back your smile!!! Guys, do you want to help Kasumi find her smile back?" Kokoro shouted to the kids who are looking up at her. 

"Yessss!!!" The children all replied together. Kasumi could only stare at them, completely stunned. 

"One two three go!" Kokoro shouted as the band started playing. The kids started clapping along to the rhythm of "We Need You!" as Kokoro jumps around, singing and dancing to the beat. 

Kasumi stared at the band and then to the smiles of the kids. She couldn't help but let out a smile on her own. She could feel her heart beating furiously to the drums, the guitar, the bass...

_This feeling..._

The song ended and the kids started cheering and clapping. 

"Sorry, everyone! I need to go!" Kasumi grabbed her bag and rushed out of the orphanage. She kept on running.

_Arisa...please...wait for me..._

* * *

Arisa arrived home after a long day at school. She just finished her work in the student council and the sun is already beginning to set.

"Arisa, how is school today?" Arisa's grandmother smiled warmly as Arisa enters the house.

"Tiring..." Arisa plump herself on to the sofa, leaning back and closing her eyes. 

"You might want to check out the basement...Someone is waiting for you..."

"Huh?" Arisa opened her eyes. 

"Go check it out, I think you would want to hear what she wants to say..." Arisa's grandmother winked at her. Arisa got up and made her way towards the warehouse. The door was unlocked and she already has an idea who was waiting for her below.

Arisa opened the trap door on the floor and slowly climbed down the stairs. She could hear the familiar voice singing "Star Beat".

Kasumi stopped as soon as Arisa appeared.

"Arisa..." Kasumi smiled, "do you still remember...this is the place we first met...?"

Arisa nodded. She stood silently at the bottom of the steps.

"I followed the star stickers you pasted and it led me here...to this place...where I saw the Random Star..."

"Kasumi..."

"You didn't want to sell it to me at first, but I kept on pestering you..." Kasumi chuckled.

Arisa looked away, tears welled up in her eyes.

"At that moment I saw the Random Star, I knew I wanted to play it, I wanted to find that kira kira doki doki feeling..."

Tears started flowing down Arisa's face even though she tried her best to control it.

"And after that live we saw at SPACE, I wanted to start a band..."

"I am sorry Kasumi..." Arisa rushes up to Kasumi and hugged her tightly as she sobs uncontrollably. At this point, she did not want to hide her feelings anymore. 

"No...I should say sorry...I was ignoring my feelings...even though I left Popipa...I knew my feelings for Popipa never changed...I still want to play with the 4 of you all...I still wanted to stay..."

"Kasumi..." Arisa clutched on to Kasumi's shirt tightly. Kasumi smiled and pats Arisa's head. 

"I shouldn't have doubted our friendship. I should have realised, even if we walk different paths in the future, our feelings for each other will never change. Popipa is not just the band but it represents the bond that we have with each other. There is no way to disband that..."

Arisa's face is a crying mess. Her cries sounded throughout the basement as she holds on to Kasumi tightly, she swears she is never going to let go this time. 

"I-I-I am sorry...I-I said those words..." Arisa said in between sobs.

"Nghh" Kasumi shakes her head, "You were trying to wake me up from that self-blame, that we should be focusing on working to improve ourselves...so is Saaya and O-Tae..."

Arisa slowly lets go of Kasumi and wiped her tears. Kasumi smiled and gently brushes Arisa's hair. Arisa turned towards the back of the basement and opened the drawer. She took out a familiar-looking guitar.

"I-I took it to t-the music s-shop...they managed t-to fix the s-strings...but t-the dent..." Arisa sniffled as she passed Kasumi the guitar.

Kasumi took over the guitar and slung it over herself. She slowly opened her mouth.

> _Soda donna ni ima ga tsuraku tatte_
> 
> _nani mo umaku ikanakuta tte_
> 
> _tsumikasaneta mono wasurenai "mae e susume!"_
> 
> _!Zenshin zenrei tada zenshin! Isshinfuran ni seiippai_
> 
> _!Hateshinakute mo tokute mo_
> 
> _Miwatasu kagiri ni yureru kagayaki ga matte iru basho wo_
> 
> _Yumemite iru yumemite iru_

Kasumi and Arisa stared at each other with tears in their eyes. 

"I promise...Popipa will stay forvever...we will never disband..." Kasumi looked at Arisa with conviction as she clutches the Random Star, "and this dent will mark the start of our everlasting relationship with each other!"

"Mhm!" Arisa nodded, giving a huge smile, expressing her inner happiness, a feeling she hasn't felt for a very long time.

* * *

Kasumi stands on the stage as the spotlight shines on her. Surrounding her is Saaya on the drums, Rimi on the bass, Tae on the guitar, and Arisa on the keyboard. All of them were smiling widely.

"Everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the mid-autumn festival so far! I just want to say, I am thankful for having a close group of friends that I know will always support me and pick me up when I am down. And I want to let you all know, it is not a bad thing when something ends. It may just be a door to an even closer friendship. Therefore, I present to you our new song, "A New Beginning"!" Kasumi raised her pick in the air as the crowd cheers. 

The spotlight dims and Kasumi starts strumming her Random Star...

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I feel like its not really KasuAri though...but oh wells, the end kinda is KasuAri hahaha~ And I didn't expect to write so much oops...sorry if the story is really bad...  
> Also if you haven't noticed, this story is heavily inspired by Love Live: School Idol Project first season episode 12 and 13!!!


End file.
